Opowieść o serdeczności
Opowieść o serdeczności — ósmy odcinek szóstego sezonu i sto dwudziesty piąty ogółem. Streszczenie Trwają przygotowania do Świąt Serdeczności. Wszyscy cieszą się z nadchodzących świąt, lecz Starlight Glimmer nie chce świętować z innymi. Twilight Sparkle postanawia przeczytać jej książkę "Opowieść o Serdeczności". Bohaterką opowieści jest Snowfall Frost, potężny jednorożec pracujący razem ze swoją asystentką Snowdash. Snowfall nie cierpi Świąt Serdeczności, przez co postanawia usunąć je, rzucając na nie czar. W przygotowaniach przerywa jej Niespodziewany gość- Duch przeszłych Świąt Serdeczności. Zjawa zabiera jednorożca w przeszłość, pokazując jej święta, kiedy klacz była jeszcze źrebakiem. Duch pokazał Snowfall te święta nie bez powodu. Wtedy za sprawą jej nauczyciela Profesora Flinthearta życie jednorożna zmieniło się nie do poznania. Z miłej i przyjacielskiej klaczy zmieniła się w oziębłą i zasiedziałą w książkach. Po powrocie do domu Snowfall odwiedza kolejna zjawa- Duch prezentów Świąt Serdeczności, który zabiera ją w podróż po okolicy. We dwójkę docierają pod budynek, w którym razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi bawi się Snowdash. Czarodziejka słyszy, jak jej pracownica obgaduje ją i naśmiewa się z niej. Snowfall jest smutno, widząc to. Duch prezentów znika, jednorożec próbuje go szukać, ale natrafia na tajemniczą postać, która okazuje się być Duchem przyszłych Świąt Serdeczności. Zjawa pokazuje klaczy straszną przyszłość, w której panuje wieczna zima wywołana przez zaklęcie Snowfall, a windigowie powracają. Czarodziejka przeprasza i prosi o drugą szansę, którą dostaje. Powraca do domu i niezwłocznie idzie na przyjęcie do Snowdash. Bardzo przeprasza za swoje zachowanie i chce się poprawić. Wszyscy wybaczają jej i zapraszają do zabawy. Twilight kończy opowiadać i wychodzi z bibliotek na imprezę, zapraszając Starlight, by dołączyła. Jednorożec decyduje się świętować razem z przyjaciółmi. Opis Przygotowania Odcinek rozpoczyna się na ulicach Ponyville. Kucyki śpiewają piosenkę "Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again" i przygotowują się do świąt. W zamku Twilight Sparkle wszyscy razem dekorują wnętrze, przygotowują jedzenie i rozdają prezenty. Starlight Glimmer obserwuje wszystko z balkonu. Podchodzi do niej Twilight wraz ze Spikiem. Księżniczka zauważa, że będą to pierwsze święta jednorożca w Ponyville, lecz Starlight mówi, że wolałaby pominąć tę uroczystość. Twilight i Spike są zszokowani. Opowieść Starlight twierdzi, że Święto Serdeczności jest niemądre i odchodzi. Pyta się retorycznie, czy to święto polega na śpiewaniu piosenek i jedzeniu słodyczy. Spike dziwi się, że jednorożec chce odmawiać sobie tych przyjemności i pyta dlaczego. Twilight odsuwa smoka od Starlight i sama do niej podchodzi. Poprawia Spike'a mówiąc, że święta to nie tylko piosenki i słodycze, ale spędzanie czasu z bliskimi i wspominanie ważnych wydarzeń. Sceptyczny jednorożec nadal uważa, że kucyki obchodzą Święto Serdeczności dla przyjemności, a nie dla historii z przeszłości. Twilight wpada na pomysł i teleportuje się przed Starlight. Uważa, że uczennica nie słyszała jeszcze właściwej wersji tej historii. Jednorożec szybko opowiada skróconą wersję opowieści, śmieje się, bo uważa, że każdy zna tę historię, lecz Twilight chodziło o inną "Opowieść o Serdeczności". Zadowolony Spike mówi, że ją uwielbia. Rozpoczęcie opowieści Twilight i Starlight siedzą w bibliotece. Twilight wyciąga książkę z półki i tłumaczy uczennicy, o czym jest książka i zaczyna czytać. Akcja rozgrywa się w Canterlot. Wszyscy przygotowują się do świąt w miłej atmosferze. Jedynie jeden jednorożec o imieniu Snowfall Frost pracuje w swoim domu. Mówiono o nim, że jest prawie tak mądry, jak Star Swirl Brodaty. Opowiadająca Twilight uważa jednak, że Star Swirl był ze wszystkiego najlepszy i zaczyna wymieniać wszystkie nauki, które badał czarodziej, lecz znudzony Spike przerywa jej, chcąc, by kontynuowała. Alikorn powraca do opowiadania. Snowfall była perfekcjonistką i posiadała wielkie moce, a stratą czasu nazywała wszytko, co jej przeszkadzało. Niechęć do świąt Snowfall przemienia kamień w złoto, lecz zostaje rozproszona przez dzwonki kucyków z ulicy, upuszcza go. Zdenerwowana wygląda przez okno i woła swoją asystentkę Snowdash, by posprzątała rozbity kamień. Jednorożec obwinia dzwoniące kucyki i uważa, że są niemądre. Snowdash ironicznie podchodzi do postawy swojej szefowej. Jednorożec mówi do swojej asystentki, że nie ma się czym cieszyć, bo święta są niebezpieczne dla świata. Snowdash ma odmienne zdanie, dla niej te święta są ekstra, wspomina wspaniałą historię uroczystości. Czarodziejka bardzo się denerwuje, uważa, że ta legenda jest problemem i wmawia ona kucykom, iż bycie miłym coś rozwiąże. Snowfall studiowała magię i wie, że to nie jest prawda. Asystentka twierdzi, że jej szefowa czegoś nie rozumie, przez co, jednorożec jeszcze bardziej się bulwersuje, krzyczy, że kucyki powinny czynić wszystko dla dobra Equestrii i to powinien być cel każdego kucyka. Snowfall proponuje pracownicy wcześniejsze wyście, na co ta szybko się zgadza. Przygotowanie czaru Nienawiść do świąt u Snowfall wzrasta jeszcze bardziej. Uważa, że lepiej byłoby, by ktoś zabronił obchodzenia tych świąt. Zaczyna śpiewać piosenkę Say Goodbye to the Holiday. Zbiera składniki do eliksiru z półek swojej pracowni. Miesza je, przez co po pomieszczeniu zaczyna unosić się zielony dym. Jednorożec wychodzi na ulicę i zabiera świąteczne ozdoby i prezenty małych źrebiąt. Zadowolona wychodzi na dach i obserwuje kucyki na ulicach. Wraca do swojego domu i wrzuca wszystkie zebrane rzeczy do podgrzewającego się kotła, z którego wylatują obłoki ozdób, rozpływające się po chwili. Jednorożec otwiera księgę i dodaje inne składniki do eliksiru. Z kotła wydobywają się duchy windigów i zaczynają krążyć po sali. Snowfall jest zadowolona. Wizyta Ducha minionych świąt Snowfall myśli, że kucyki będą jej dziękować, kiedy święta przestaną istnieć. Starlight przerywa opowieść, dziwi ją zachowanie czarodziejki. Spike mówi pod nosem: Twilight spogląda groźnie na smoka i zakrywa go skrzydłem. Mówi, że za postępowaniem każdego kucyka coś się kryje, tak jak u Snowfall i chce powrócić do czytania opowieści. Spike pozwala jej kontynuować. Snowfall była już gotowa do rzucenia zaklęcia, kiedy usłyszała głos odchodzący z paleniska, pytający się jej, czy jest pewna tego, co chce zrobić. Przestraszona czarodziejka chce poznać właściciela tajemniczego głosu. Z kotła wyłania się płowa postać przedstawiająca się jako Duch zeszłorocznych Świąt Serdeczności. Jednorożec jest zszokowany wizytą ducha, mówi, że nie rzucała zaklęcia przywołującego duchy, pyta się gościa, dlaczego tu przyszedł. Zjawa informuje Snowfall, że jej czyny zostały zauważone w jej świecie i nie podobają się innym. Przechodzi przez czarodziejkę, wywołując u niej dreszcze. Jednorożec dziwi się wspomnieniem o innych. Duch tłumaczy jej, że reszta przyjdzie później. Otwiera okno pośpieszając Snowfall do wyjścia. Jednorożec wyraża sprzeciw, ale Duch minionych świąt zarzuca na nią lasso i wylatuje razem z nią przez okno. Wizyta w przeszłości Duch zaczyna śpiewać piosenkę The Seeds of the Past. Razem z Snowfall szybują nad miastem. Przenoszą się w czasie i lądują na skraju małej wioski. Wchodzą razem pomiędzy budynki, gdzie Snowfall zauważa małą siebie cieszącą się świętami i bawiącą się z innymi źrebiętami. Starsza Snowfall robi się smutno, gdy widzi dawną siebie. Duch wigilijnej przeszłości przestaje śpiewać. Mały jednorożec wchodzi do klasy i rozwiesza dekoracje. Podchodzi do niej jej nauczyciel, Profesor Flintheart, pytając się, co robi z ozdobami. Źrebię odpowiada, że zamierza udekorować salę na święta. Ogier pyta uczennicę, czy chce zostać potężnym jednorożcem i jaka jest droga do zostania nim. Entuzjastyczna Snowfall chcąca dążyć do tego celu recytuje motto, które jest nadal wykorzystywane przez straszą klacz. Duch, oglądający całe zajście z Snowfall z przyszłości, spogląda z uśmiechem na starszą wersję jednorożca, na co ona się krępująco uśmiecha. Profesor nie jest przekonany, by świąteczne dekoracje pomogły jej czy komukolwiek w zostaniu potężnym jednorożce. Mała klaczka nie zważa na to, chce być silna, pokonać windigów i pomagać kucykom. Rozeźlony nauczyciel mówi do uczennicy: Profesor rozbija jedną bombkę i odchodzi od klaczki. Duch kontynuuje śpiew. Smutna Snowfall podchodzi do okna i patrzy na bawiące się źrebaki, które podbiegają do niej. Jednorożec zmienia nastawienie, zasłania okna i wyrzuca świąteczne ozdoby. Zmienia się w kucyka, którym jest teraz, pogrążonego w książkach i samotności. Duch i starsza Snowfall patrzą ze smutkiem na zapłakaną, uczącą się klacz. Czarodziejka patrząc na swoje wspomnienia, dołącza do śpiewu, wspominając swoje smutne przeżycia. Wizyta ducha prezentów Snowfall powraca do domu, znowu stoi w swoim pokoju przed kotłem. Oszołomiona rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu i nawołuje ducha. Nagle zauważa wielki prezent stojący w rogu. Podchodzi do niego. Z wielkim hukiem wyskakuje ze środka postać, przedstawiająca się jako Duch zabawy i prezentów. Snowfall zastanawia się, czy zjawa nie powinna być duchem teraźniejszości, jednak gość zaprzecza i zaczyna podawać klaczy upominki, przez co czarodziejka przyznaje jej racje. Jednorożec wyrzuca prezenty do kosza, bo uważa, że są bezużyteczne. Zatroskany duch tłumaczy, że nie nie ma znaczenia, jaki jest prezent, tylko jego znaczenie. Zirytowana Snowfall twierdzi, że nie mają żadnego znaczenia, są tylko przedmiotem. Zjawa zaczyna tłumaczyć znaczenia niektórych podarunków: Snowfall nie rozumie nic z wypowiedzi ducha. W pewnym momencie zjawa zaczyna dostawać drgawek i tików. Czarodziejka nie wie, co się dzieje. Gość tłumaczy jej, że odzywa się jej zmysł Święta Serdeczności i przychodzi pora na piosenkę. Wyjście na miasto Duch wypycha Snowfall z domu i zaczyna śpiewać piosenkę Pinkie's Present. Zjawa prowadzi jednorożca przez ulice, pokazując jej wspaniałą, świąteczną aurę. Pokazuje wartość prezentów i miłych gestów. Pojawiają się przy budynku, w którym trwa zabawa. Snowfall widzi przez okno swoją asystentkę bawiącą się z przyjaciółmi. Duch wchodzi do środka i świętuje razem z uczestnikami imprezy. Czarodziejka stoi w wejściu i przygląda się wszystkiemu, szczególnie swojej pracownicy. Tymczasem duch zjeżdża z wielkiej góry prezentów, które wpadają w kopyta kucyków. Twilight kończy piosenkę głosem naśladującym Pinkie Pie, co zostaje zauważone przez Starlight. Księżniczka zaprzecza, aby to robiła. Spike chichocze pod nosem. Mało zdecydowanym głosem jednorożec pyta się, co było dalej. Twilight kontynuuje, lecz smok przerywa jej, prosząc o przerwę, na pójście po kakao. Alikorn zgadza się, więc Spike szybko wybiega z biblioteki. Księżniczka krzyczy za nim, by się pośpieszył. Po powrocie smoka Twilight wraca do opowieści. Rozmowa Snowdash Na imprezie do Snowdash podchodzą Mary i Flutterholly. Biała klacz widząc złe samopoczucie pegazicy, pyta się jej, czy coś się stało. Zmartwiona Flutterholly myśli, że chodzi o jej strudel i zaczyna zamartwiać się o złe przyprawienie dania. Snowadash uspokaja ją, mówiąc jej, iż strudel był pyszny, a jest zła na jednego kucyka, który ciągle narzeka na święta. Mary wiedząca o kogo chodzi pyta, czy imię tego kuca zaczyna się na "Snow". Flutterholly kończy pytając o końcówkę "Frost". Snowdash mówi wszystkim, że jej szefowa powiedziała, iż Święto Serdeczności jest tylko pretekstem do zabawy i wszyscy powinni pracować dla dobra Equestrii. Kucyki z całej sali buczą na słowa, które usłyszały. Duch prezentów potrąca i mruga do Snowfall, pokazując, że to o niej mówią. Mary pyta się zaczepnie, jak powinna wyglądać idealna Equestria. Snowdash udając swoją przełożoną, mówi: Mary i Flutterholly śmieją się z niej, przez co Snowfall robi się przykro. Na szybę, przy klaczy ląduje śnieżka. Jednorożec zauważa bawiące się źrebaki. Do okna podchodzą Mary i Flutterholly. Żałują, że Snowfall nie docenia tego, co tutaj jest, a dla nich idealna Equestria jest właśnie jak, w Święto Serdeczności. Duch podchodzi do załamanej czarodziejki i mówi przyciszonym głosem: Wizja przyszłości Zjawa znika w gęstej mgle, zasłaniającej wszelką widoczność. Snowfall próbuje odnaleźć duch, zagłębiając się we mgle. W końcu trafia na wysoką, mroczną postać w ciemnym płaszczu. Zlękniona klacz pyta się jej, kim jest. Postać przedstawia się jako Duch przyszłych Świąt Serdeczności. Bardziej pewna Snowfall myśli, że duch chce jej pokazać święte, które nadejdą. Zjawa jednak zaprzecza, ponieważ nie ma już żadnych świąt do pokazania. Czarodziejka dziwi się dlaczego. Zjawa tłumaczy, że udało się jej zniszczyć te święta. Jednorożec pyta się, co się ma stać. Duch zaczyna śpiewać piosenkę "Luna's Future" i pokazuje jej zniszczone, opuszczone miasto, zasypanie śniegiem. Wini Snowfall za wywołanie wiecznej zimy. Zjawa mówi jej, że przyszłość powinna być magiczna i wesoła, ale teraz widzi ją w czarnych barwach. Nagle pojawiają się windigowie, wywołujący większą zamieć. Przestraszona czarodziejka nie wierzy w to, co widzi, ale duch przyszłości mówi, że te straszne istoty naprawdę istnieją, a czyny jednorożca pozwoliły im powrócić. Zjawa odsuwa się w dal, wydając wyrok na przyszłość Equestrii. Windigowie zaczynają krążyć wokół Snowfall, przepraszającej za swoją niewiedzę i proszącą o wybaczenie. Klacz osuwa się na ziemię i zakrywa oczy. Powrót do domu Snowfall znajduje się znowu w swoim domu. Podchodzi do okna i otwiera je. Widząc, że wszystko jest na miejsca zadowolona z możliwości poprawy, wybiega z domu. Na przyjęciu Mary i Flutterholly słyszą pukanie do drzwi. Są zszokowane widokiem czarodziejki w progu. Jednorożec ma nadzieję, że nie spóźniła się na przyjęcie i pokazuje przyniesione podarki. Snowdash widząc swoją szefową, wypluwa napój, który właśnie piła. Czarodziejka wchodzi do środka i przeprasza za swoje zachowanie. Przyznaje, że w świętach nie chodzi tylko o prezenty i śpiewanie piosenek, tylko o pokazywanie przez nie innym, iż są ważni. Klacz daje wszystkim prezenty. Mile zaskoczona Snowdash otwiera swój podarek, którym okazuje się być smoczy pazur. Skrępowana Snowfall tłumaczy, że trochę się śpieszyła i w przyszłości się poprawi, ale jej pracownica jest zadowolona z prezentu, ponieważ nigdy nie dostała pazura i zaprasza szefową na poczęstunek. Wspólna zabawa Twilight zamyka książkę, kończąc czytanie i zanosi ją z powrotem na półkę. Dziękuje uczennicy za wysłuchanie i zaprasza ją na dół, gdyby chciała przyjść. Starlight wchodzi na salę pełną gości. Księżniczka Przyjaźni widząc klacz, wita ją i życzy wesołych świąt. Jednorożec również życzy wesołych świąt i dołącza do zabawy. Zaczyna śpiewać repryzę Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again. Po chwili wszystkie kucyki śpiewają i świętują razem z nią, na czym kończy się odcinek. Ciekawostki * Historia przedstawiona w odcinku nawiązuje do Opowieści wigilijnej Karola Dickensa. Galeria en:A Hearth's Warming Tail de:A Hearth's Warming Tail es:A Hearth's Warming Tail ru:A Hearth's Warming Tail pt:A Hearth's Warming Tail uk:A Hearth's Warming Tail Kategoria:Odcinki 6 sezonu